1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying meta data according to a command signal of a remote controller and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a display device for adjusting a display order or the transparency of meta data included in video data displayed in the display device using a remote controller and displaying the meta data, thereby providing a convenient user interface, and a control method of the same. Examples of the display device include a network television (TV), a smart TV, a hybrid broadcast broadband television (HBBTV), an Internet TV, a web TV, and an Internet protocol television (IPTV).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadcasting stations now provide video on demand (VOD) services allowing subscribers, i.e. viewers, to decide what broadcast content they want to watch and at what time instead of a provider-centered one-way service. The VOD service is also used in remote medical treatment, remote education, Internet broadcasting, work from home, and home shopping as well as existing televisions (TV) and video recorders.
A real-time transmission type service is also provided, e.g. a VOD streaming service. In more detail, the streaming service is a technology for reproducing audio, video, or animation on the Internet in real time. Before the streaming service, video files had to be downloaded to hard disks before they could be reproduced on a corresponding terminal. However, the streaming service reproduces such video files in real time. Further, because the video files are not downloaded and stored on hard disks when streaming, the user can not copy such video files. Consequently, the risk of infringing a copyright of video files is reduced. For this reason, the streaming service has been widely used at Internet broadcasting sites in recent years.
In connection with the VOD streaming service, Internet content-based service providing sites provide advertisement content to users simultaneously with the provision of a content service. This is because content service providers generally receive benefits from advertising revenue, and not from the provision of content.
In addition, the advertisement content is generally provided before the provision of the content service. In this instance, users have to wait for the reproduction of content which they want to watch and watch advertisements although they may not want to watch such advertisements. Also, when users want to obtain information regarding goods or music which they take interest in during reproduction of the content, an additional retrieval process must be performed.
Also, when users view advertisements regarding goods during reproduction of the content, the users are often exposed to unnecessary advertisements, which decreases the advertisement efficiency. In addition, the users are unintentionally exposed to advertisements. Furthermore, when the users view an advertisement during reproduction of the content, the content is hidden by the advertisement which inconveniences the user.